<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doll House by JuniperAuraQuartz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057664">Doll House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperAuraQuartz/pseuds/JuniperAuraQuartz'>JuniperAuraQuartz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Giantess - Freeform, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Insertion, Vaginal Vore, Vore, giantess/shrunken man, giantess/shrunken woman, nipple vore, unwilling prey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperAuraQuartz/pseuds/JuniperAuraQuartz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Left alone while her partners are on a business trip, Katrina needs to do something to pass the time. Thankfully there's a little dollhouse of toys for her to play with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With one hand on her keyboard, another lazilly twirling rich red wine in her glass, Katrina allowed a long sigh to escape her. While she wasn’t irritated per-say, she did find herself exasperated that there didn’t seem to be any doll clothing that met her standards, and while she was more than capable of making her own, as her bank account proudly showed, she still wanted something different. </p><p>Another sip of wine crossed her lips of the same color, her eyes moving across the room only to stop on the doll house sitting upon a mahogany table. She couldn’t help the tilt up of her lips when she noticed almost all of the little windows were covered by tiny drapery that her girlfriend had insisted on having.</p><p>“The little bit of security it makes them think they have is absolutely adorable” </p><p>Katrina hummed at the memory, she couldn’t disagree as the little things had seemed much more lively when they played afterward. She felt a shiver go down her spine, a ghost of Selena’s lips across her neck, slim fingers between her legs pressing a small squirming body into her…</p><p>She sighed as her thighs rubbed together, and she found herself feeling entirely too empty and lonely. Emptying her glass of wine she cursed Selena and Jasper for having both left, while yes, Selena did have to attend a business meeting halfway across the cursed country, their boyfriend could have stayed… But they did only take a small handful of dolls with them, leaving the livelier ones with her to toy with.</p><p>If they were going to be so generous to her, well, Katrina may as well take her time playing.. With barely half a thought she pulled up a new program on her computer and watched the little red lights of cameras around the room come alive, her lovers may as well see how their kitten plays without them there.</p><p>She left her laptop on a side table and stood from the loveseat, in that same motion allowing her satin robe to pool on the velvet carpeting. She took a moment to look at herself in the mirrored wall. She was clad in nothing more than black lace stockings that hugged her legs, and a semi-transparent baby-doll nightgown ending at the top of the stockings that barely kept her breasts from spilling out.</p><p>With a purr she cupped the curve of her chest, knowing how much Selena adored playing with them, certainly she’d have to show them off tonight.Giving her breast a light squeeze she stuck her tongue out at the camera, and winking, made her way over to the dollhouse.</p><p>Lowering herself to her knees Katrina perched her breasts on the table, knowing the cameras would have full view of them. Her fingers tip-toed along the roof of the dollhouse, debating how exactly she wanted to play with the little things.</p><p>She noticed the drapes in one of the windows part ever-so-slightly, and quickly leaned down to flick her tongue over the glass. “Meow~” The playful sound escaped her as she peered into the room, finding a tiny man frozen, staring at her. She couldn’t help but grin as she lifted the roof of the dollhouse, never losing sight of him even as he tried to scamper away. It was futile of course, as his small form was caught between her thumb and forefinger.</p><p>Katrina sat back on her knees, content with one, for now. She brought him close to her face as his size changed, growing to just under five inches tall, her preferred size to play with. Her tongue swept across her lips, eliciting the man who had been frozen in fear to struggle in her grasp, the only result being a soft purr of delight from Katrina.</p><p>He wasn’t an unattractive man by any means, his hair was like honey, and his body was nicely toned; his name was Cole, she recalled. Not that it mattered much really, she’d had many dolls she couldn’t remember the names of, and he’d be no different in the end. </p><p>She brought him closer to her and slowly dragged the tip of her tongue along his chest, almost moaning at the mix of his taste and the struggles that only grew more intense. Sweet as he was…”Oh, don’t worry.” She said as she kissed his chest, delighting in the continued squirming, “As much as I’d love to suckle you like candy, I’m not going to do that.”</p><p>Moving him a bit from her face she saw a mix of relief and confusion cross his face, “But I am going to have you very deep inside me…” The slow dawning horror that overtook his face made her bite her lip in delight. </p><p>Cole’s struggles turned violent as she pressed him to her chest, purring, she slowly dragged him down her body. “Oh yes, you’ll feel perfect.” With the tip of her middle finger she pushed him between her legs, rubbing him slowly between the lips of her womanhood, feeling him fight against the inevitable. She made sure to roll his chest over her clit a few times, loving the friction of his slick muscles over the sensitive nub. </p><p>Katrina left the motion of her finger languid, occasionally slipping his feet, his knees, his waist, into her, only to slide him out and continue the tease. Her free hand gliding around the dollhouse, tapping wardrobes and tables and beds, anywhere one of her toys could be hiding.</p><p>One of the little wardrobes tipped over and a tiny woman tumbled out. Quickly she was scooped up by Katrina, keeping the tiny thing pressed against her palm with the pad of her thumb. Now this one she recalled instantly, as she’d been bought only a few days earlier. The small woman had a lot of fight in her, pushing at Katrina’s thumb, wriggling in vain to slip out of the grip she was in. </p><p>“You’re such a pretty little thing, aren’t you Mia?” Katrina purred, fingers moving up the woman's body, brushing over large, soft breasts and pinning the squirming things arms over her head. Her words certainly weren’t a lie. Mia’s skin was milky and soft, not a trace of hair anywhere but her head where a mane of auburn locks was fanned out. The little woman was curvy in all the right places, and Katrina’s eyes were drawn to those soft breasts, deciding she wanted them in her mouth.</p><p>The tiny woman grew to just over seven inches, her struggles only increasing as Katrina’s fingers curled around her waist, her thumb brushing over the curve of Mia’s ass. With a purr, Katrina lifted the tiny woman, licking her lips, her eyes never leaving Mia’s boobs.</p><p>“Let me go!” Mia’s voice distracted Katrina from the smaller woman's chest, “Please just let me go-eek!” her pleading was broken off with a squeal of shock and terror as Katrina’s tongue brushed over her chest, the tip pressing against a hardened nipple. “N-no!” She barely got out, pushing against the slick muscle.</p><p>The mix of struggling and begging was nearly enough to drive Katrina wild, and the sweet, creamy taste of Mia’s skin only made her purr in delight. Undeterred by the pushing against her tongue, Katrina licked and lapped at Mia’s chest, sucking lightly at her plump breasts. The smaller woman pushed at her face, squirmed in her grip but couldn’t stop what was happening, her pleas becoming desperate whines.</p><p>All the while Katrina had continued toying with Cole against her entrance, the man’s struggles never stopping but they had grown weaker, likely due to exhaustion. With a quick move of her finger, he was pushed up to his chest inside her. Instantly the muscles around him tightened, keeping him in place even though she was so wet he should have simply slid out. Despite the terror and the knowledge it was pointless, he still fought to get out. His feet tried to find some sort of purchase but only slipped across her walls which fluttered around him, pleased, daring him to continue, and in his panic he couldn’t do anything but that.</p><p>Even as her finger pulled away, her walls trapped him in place, his attempts to push himself out were fruitless, and his horror only grew as he realized that those fluttering walls were swallowing him, little by little. The more he struggled the more Katrina tightened around him and pulled him deeper into her, but the deeper he was pulled, the more he couldn’t help but struggle…</p><p>Soft moans left Katrina as she played with Mia’s chest, pleased that the little man was still fighting the inevitability of his situation. Falling onto her back, Katrina held Mia over her head, taking in the panic on the small woman’s face, the marks of lipstick over her chest and stomach, her breasts shimmering wet.”You little things are too much fun,” she purred, raising her hips just enough to keep Cole sliding into her. </p><p>“There’s nothing like feeling one of you squirming around inside me.” She said with a moan, licking her lips as Mia shuddered in her grip. “Or two,” Katrina added.</p><p>“N-no…” Mia whimpered out, pushing desperately at the fingers holding her in place, her fear growing as she shrunk further, ending around four inches and her sides pinched between Katrina’s thumb and finger. “Please no-!” she was cut off when she was dropped, landing on her captors breasts and rolling between them. She felt more than heard the purr the larger woman gave, and winded, looked up at her.</p><p>Katrina grinned at the little thing, lightly pinching one of her legs, she dragged Mia down her body. The woman struggled the whole way, she tried to grasp onto anything but she knew it was futile. With the pad of her thumb Katrina pressed Mia between her lower lips, trapping her clit between those delicious breasts. </p><p>Giving Mia little time to comprehend what was happening, she rolled the smaller woman in slow motions. The combination of those soft boobs trapping her clit and the struggles of Cole deep inside her was pure bliss.</p><p>Her walls continued to swallow the tiny man, every desperate attempt of escape eliciting sounds of pleasure from Katrina, the scrambling of his hands and feet to find purchase set her nerves alight, the wiggling of his body only enticing her walls to draw tighter around him and pull him deeper and deeper, </p><p>Cole almost felt hope when he felt his feet stop against what he could only guess was Katrina’s cervix. While the slick walls around him continued to flutter and press and smother him, relief flooded his veins, thinking he at least couldn’t be pulled any deeper into her body.</p><p>And then he felt his feet be gripped in a tight, hot embrace, and even slower than before, he began to sink. A new wave of horror washed over him as the fluttering of the walls around him grew faster, more excited, and he could hear the moans from the giant woman over the slick sounds of her insides. Adrenaline took him over and he squirmed, grasped, wiggled and fought against the relentless pull of her body, slowly devouring every inch of him.</p><p>His world tilted back, only slightly, but it was enough to pull him to his knees, his feet being exposed to a new fleshy chamber. “Oh yes, keep trying to get out of their” her voice squeaked with delight, and in the back of his mind he could practically see the blissed out expression on her face.``Or don’t,” she giggled out a breathless moan, her walls pressing further in on him. Cole’s waist was trapped in that opening, his hands grasping at the sides of her cervix in an attempt to keep the rest of him from sinking deeper. “You’re mine either way…”</p><p>With those words Katrina bucked her hips up, she rolled Mia’s body a few final times as her orgasm wracked her body like a hurricane. Deep inside of her she felt Cole slip through her cervix completely, the small opening closing, her walls fluttering, almost saddened by the loss of her toy.</p><p>Languidly, she stopped rolling Mia’s small body, lifting her up to her face. Tilting her head Katrina debated what to do with the little thing. The idea of slipping the little thing inside of her still fluttering channel crossed her mind, her soft curves would feel delightful in the after-glow…  But the memory of her sweet skin was more enticing. </p><p>Mia found herself growing smaller, barely reaching two inches, and once again before her mind could catch up with the situation, she was falling through the air. She landed on soft, full, painted lips, only to feel them part around her and she tumbled into Katrina’s mouth.</p><p>With a purr, Katrina tossed the small woman around playfully, pressing her back against the roof of her mouth, allowing her to rub her tongue over those beautiful breasts of Mia’s. She suckled lightly, pulling Mia towards her throat only to push her forward, pressing the tip of her tongue teasingly between the small things legs. The squeal that left the little thing made Katrina laugh.</p><p>Falling back along the giant tongue Mia tried desperately to hold onto it, the laugh around her soon being replaced with a content purr as that tongue continued to toy with her, tasting every inch of her body. </p><p>As quickly as it started, it was over. Tight muscles gripped her ankles and pulled her down into an eager throat, she cried and struggled,but she knew it was over…</p><p>Katrina traced a finger down her throat, following the descent of her little toy as she was dragged down into the larger woman’s body completely. She licked her lips and let out a contented sigh as Mia dropped into her stomach, while not as satisfying as the squirms of Cole deep inside her, pushing at her cervix to try to get out, it still made the afterglow all the better.</p><p>She slowly sat up, stretching her arms over her head with a soft yawn. Moving to sit on her knees, she winked at one of the cameras over-head before looking into the dollhouse. Katrina purred in delight as a little doll tried to hide from her view, and she quickly scooped the small woman up before she could hide. </p><p>“I do hope you’ll struggle as much as the last one did~”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Playful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katrina finds three little tinies hiding around and finds three ways to play with them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tilting her head back Katrina let the tiny thing in her mouth slide down her throat, her muscles pulling him down even without her swallowing. His kicking and attempts to grasp onto anything, her teeth, her tongue, only served her pleasure and a purr of content rumbled around him. Another wet pull of muscle, and he was gone, nothing but a squirming treat making its way down into her stomach.</p>
<p>She licked her lips and looked around the room, there were only a few places her little dolls could hide, and only so fast they could move. Still though, as one sided as it was, Katrina loved playing hide and seek with them, it was more fun when they tried to run. On her hands and knees she slowly moved across the velvet carpeting, “Meow~” She giggled.</p>
<p>A subtle movement caught her attention, and Katrina peeked her head under the bed, her lips pulling into a grin. Three little dolls had thought it smart to hide together, two women and one man. One of the women, a slender thing with dark skin and small breasts tried to run, but she was caught between Katrina’s lips with a quick movement of the giant woman’s head. Purring, Katrina took her time suckling the struggling thing into her mouth, those long legs kicking wildly against her tongue.</p>
<p>She took less time with the other two, quickly scooping them up in her hand. As she took in the horrified looks in their eyes, Katrina’s tongue twirled between her prey's legs, pressing against her lower lips and rubbing in a slow, teasing fashion. </p>
<p>“S-stop!” The woman screamed, pushing against her captors lower lip to try to push herself out, but the gentle section around her kept her in place. “You can’t do this yo-ngh…’Her writhing stopped with an unbidden mewl as that giant tongue thrusted itself against her womanhood, the tip wiggling her lips open and stroking every bit of the sensitive area. The forced pleasure weakened her arms, and she was unable to even keep herself in place anymore as she was pulled in little by little.</p>
<p>“Please… Stoooop…” The word was drawn out by a moan. It shouldn’t be possible, it couldn’t be possible, but… She was still feeling a pleasurable burn as the tip of that massive tongue pressed inside of her tiny opening, stimulating every nerve possible.The wet muscle only gave small motions, being pushed deeper only by the helpless woman being pulled into the giant mouth.”No more…” She begged.</p>
<p>The soft pleads only encouraged Katrina, who rolled onto her back, allowing gravity to do the work of skewering the tiny women on her wriggling tongue.The woman’s skin was sweet, not overwhelmingly so, and Katrina planned to savor this one. As she took her time drawing pitiful sounds from her prey, she focused her eyes on her other two captives. </p>
<p>The other woman was petite, with small breasts and blonde hair, and the man was red-headed, lean. Neither one looked particularly special, and were her mouth not busy enjoying her new little treat, she likely would have just swallowed them.</p>
<p>Still, it wasn’t like there weren’t other ways to have them inside of her, and why should she pleasure the unwilling little thing without receiving any stimulation herself. Her lips pulled into a smile around her treat, who was finally regaining some control of her body. </p>
<p>With renewed strength the tiny woman pushed against those soft lips, managing to pull herself out from her prison a few precious inches. She ignored the loss of that torturous tongue as it slid out of her, thankful that the giant woman seemed distracted with the other two.</p>
<p>Her momentary hope was short lived as the little progress she made was lost, a quick suck pulled her even deeper into that waiting cavern than she had been before. Despite her attempts to keep her legs crossed, they were pried apart without effort from the devilish tongue. Unhurried, the organ stroked between her thighs, spreading them wide, the tip slowly lapping against her labia. </p>
<p>Then the tongue retreated, stopping at her knees. A hum vibrated around the helpless thing, and then the tongue thrusted forward, pushing back into her tight opening without mercy.</p>
<p>“Ah!” The woman cried, pounding uselessly against her captor as waves of unwanted pleasure rolled through her with every movement of the tongue inside her.</p>
<p>The other two were helpless to the horror in front of them, unable to comprehend what was happening to their companion. The woman screamed, and the man tried to jump off of his captors hand.</p>
<p>Katrina purred around her captive, pleased that the little man decided his fate for her. She caught him between her fingers with her free hand, bringing the blonde woman down between her legs. Without giving the woman time to comprehend where she was going, her tiny form was pushed deep into Katrina’s vagina, the walls instantly tightening around her squirming form.</p>
<p>Her lips parted in a moan, causing her treat to sink further onto her tongue, pushing cries from her that only pleased Katrina more. </p>
<p>She pressed the little man against her breast, pushing his face against a plump nipple with the pad of her forefinger. He pushed against the soft breast, and that he thought there was a chance she found adorable, relaxing her finger just enough for his head to rise above the nipple, before pushing him back down. Katrina rolled her finger slowly, pressing his head down further. </p>
<p>All the while she moaned around the treat in her mouth, wiggling her tongue deep in the little thing, feeling those walls constrict desperately, betraying the begging for her to stop. Her treats fluttering walls suddenly spasmed around her tongue, the little thing letting out a weakened cry that was music to Katrina’s ears. The tiny limbs went limp, the only movement coming from the woman being the flutter of her inner walls, and the rising and falling of her chest.</p>
<p>The woman was spent, unable to do anything as those lips closed around her breasts, keeping her in place as that torturous tongue pulled out of her, taking the time to lap at her pussy a few times before sliding under her ass. A pitiful whine escaped her as she was slowly sucked entirely into that waiting mouth.</p>
<p>Katrina wasn’t done with her treat though, lightly tossing the little thing around in her mouth. She slid her tongue between the woman's legs, stroking up her stomach and against her breasts, rubbing against those sweet tits. </p>
<p>She moaned around her prey, pressing the tiny man further into her nipple, a squeak of pleasure escaping her when the man's head was sucked inside. Katrina knew he was screaming, and she delighted in his attempts to push himself free from his fleshy prison, his hands sinking into the pillowy skin of her breast. </p>
<p>Her back arched off the floor, her muscles fluttering around both the man being devoured by her nipple, and the small woman squirming in her vagina. The woman’s struggles rubbed against all the right spots causing her walls to squeeze around the little thing.eyes fell shut, focusing on the movement of the little thing inside her, and the increasingly satisfying feeling of the little man being pulled further into her breast.</p>
<p>He was already at his waist, his legs kicking wildly, and Katrina tickled his feet with the tip of her finger, causing him to struggle harder, sending more pleasure through her. Pinching his ankles between her fingers she gave a small tug, mewling at the delicious drag of his body against the sensitive insides of her nipple. Though upon release, her body showed how greedy it was, quickly swallowing him further than he had been before, the fleshy walls hugging him possesively, unwilling to give up their prey.</p>
<p>Soon only his knees were visible, and they were sinking fast, his squirming only pleasing his captor, her body happily devouring him inch by tiny inch. It was the feeling of the nipple sealing shut behind his feet, the feeling of his body being entirely encased inside her boob, moving down deeper into her body, that sent her over the edge.</p>
<p>Her walls constricted around the woman trapped in her pussy, her tongue curled, sending the helpless treat back towards her throat, and the little man fell head first into the chamber of her breast.</p>
<p>Katrina moaned softly, swallowing the tiny woman with a contented sigh. Her faint squirms as she was pulled into Katrina’s stomach only helped the afterglow, much like the struggles of the man trapped in her boob. </p>
<p>She licked her lips, cupping the underside of her breast and jiggling it around, giggling at the movement of the little man inside her. “You should feel honored,” she purred, “I don’t do that often little man.” But her words were only meant with the pounding of tiny fists on her inner wall.</p>
<p>“Careful now, you might work me up for another round…” Dropping her breast, she rolled onto her stomach. Shifting her hips she purred louder at the feeling of the tiny woman still trapped in her channel, somehow having avoided being devoured like her companions. “Now that’s a surprise…” She lowered her chest to the ground and brought her knees up, raising her hips into the air, and giving them a small wiggle, her walls caressing the tiny woman.</p>
<p>Her feet slid across Katrina’s cervix, barely avoiding touching the little hole that would consume her. A grin spread across the giant woman's face. </p>
<p>“You can stay in there for a while then,” She started to crawl ahead, glancing around the room, “I’m sure another little one will fit with you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if there's a particular type of vore you'd want to see more of! And if you ever wanna RP anything like this my discord server is linked below, Katrina would love more playthings</p>
<p>https://discord.gg/Fx4fYpYtBb</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing anything like this and I tailored it more to what I'm into so... Yeah, I hope it goes over well.</p><p>I do plan to go over how the rules of this little universe work in due time but I didn't think they were that important for this taste of smut. In the mean time if anyone is interested I do have an open discord server if anyone would want to RP anything like this, so um... Yeah. Discord link below.</p><p>I hope you all enjoyed! I know Katrina sure did!</p><p>https://discord.gg/cTEyP2deXm</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>